


One and Only

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Sam Bell 1/Reader [6]
Category: Moon (2009)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: A tiny drabble about Sam 1 being slightly jealous of Sam 2 on account of the reader.





	One and Only

Sam Bell 1 was looking through the glass part of the door at you running some medical tests on Sam 2. He was waiting for you to finish work, you planned to eat out somewhere afterwards. He could see Sam 2 telling you something and you laughed at his joke, slightly touching his shoulder. Sam 1 didn’t know why such an innocent thing made him feel a bit uncomfortable. A slight pang of jealousy - that’s what he felt, and it surprised him. You loved each other, and for sure he could trust you with his life. He would never suspect you in cheating or something… But this jealousy… He just couldn’t help it.

You finished the test and headed to the door. 

\- Hey love, - you beamed at Sam 1, approaching him and placing a soft chaste kiss on his lips.

\- Hey, buddy, - Sam 2 smiled, patting him on the back.

\- Hi, - Sam 1 replied to both of you, trying to smile cheerfully.

Sam 2 headed to the other end of the corridor. A blond girl was waiting there for him. She smiled at you and waved her hand. You returned a smile with a nod.

\- Aww, they seem like a really nice couple, right? - You said to Sam 1, hooking your arm through his. - We should invite them to dinner someday, or maybe go out together… How about that?

\- Maybe… - Sam replied reluctantly.

You frowned. You knew him already too well to sense that something is wrong with him.

\- Hey, Sam, - you said softly. - What’s going on?

\- Umm…

\- And don’t you dare to say “nothing”, I’m not blind, - you added. - You know you can always be honest with me, right?

\- Right… Okay, - Sam paused for a second, then looked at you with his soft puppy eyes. - I just… I think I got a bit jealous.

\- Wait, what?.. - You looked at him puzzled. - Are you jealous of Sam 2? But it’s ridiculous… Why?..

\- I don’t know really, - Sam shrugged. - Well, basically he’s a younger version of me… And he’s all, you know…Tough and handsome… 

A little nervous laughter escaped him.

\- Sam… Don’t be silly. You know what? You two are different in so many ways! And I love  ** _you_**  for who  _ **you**_  are. I really don’t need anyone else - younger, tougher, whatever… You are my one and only. Why do you even question that?

\- I don’t, really… - he gave you a slightly awkward smile. - It’s just… nevermind,  it’s just really silly, I have no idea why I felt like that. I just love you, you know. That’s why I’m jealous. Just a bit. Sorry, babe.

\- Alright, - you gave him your warmest smile, - I’ll forgive you if you buy me coffee.

\- Deal, - Sam smiled back and took your hand in his. Your fingers entagled and you thought it was probably one of the best feelings ever.

\- Let’s go.


End file.
